Don't mad, minna
by Ritsuya gum
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Mukuro kembali menjadi jahat dan membunuh Tsuna? Apa Tsuna akan mati? Warning, summary gk nyambung
**Warning: Typo karena author terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang, OOC, Humor? Author juga kurang tau humor nya dimana**

 **KHR milik Amano Akira sensei..**

"Dimana Dame-Tsuna dan Mukuro? Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak tadi" Ketika para guardian Tsuna, termaksud Reborn akan pergi keruang tengah mansion untuk mengadakan pertemuan, Reborn ingat kalau dia belum melihat murid nya dan Mukuro.

"Tadi juudaime bilang kalau dia dan nanas sudah berada di tempat pertemuan karena juudaime ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Gokudera begitu ingat kalau tadi juudaime tercintanya bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan menyuruh langsung keruang tengah kalau sudah waktunya.

"Hanya mereka saja?" tanya Reborn sambil menaikkan sebelah alis nya.

"Ya, Reborn. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting"

Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka semua penasaran dengan pembicaraan bos mereka dan nanas tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang tengah, Yamamoto baru saja ingin membuka pintu, tapi gerakannya terhenti pada saat mendengar suara ribut dari dalam ruangan yang akan mereka masuki.

Mereka terdiam dan saling melirik. Saat ini pikiran mereka semua sama, yaitu 'apa yang terjadi di dalam?'. Setelah cukup lama mereka diam, mereka pun masuk setelah mendengar suara teriakan Tsuna dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika mereka masuk mereka langsung tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka liat di depan mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Yang mereka liat saat ini adalah Mukuro yang memegang sebuah pisau, dan yang membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah pisau yang Mukuro pegang saat ini menacap di dada bos tercinta mereka.

"Dame-Tsuna"

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Tsunayoshi"

"Bossu"

"Sawada"

Tsuna refleks menoleh ke arah mereka setelah Tsuna mendengar namanya di panggil. Sebelum Tsuna ambruk dia berkata sesuatu kepada mereka.

"-larilah"

Mereka semakin tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka, mereka melihat bos mereka ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir, disamping tubuh Tsuna terdapat Mukuro yang masih memegang pisau yang sudah bersimbah darah. Mukuro hanya diam memandang tubuh Tsuna. Tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan karena sudah membunuh Tsuna. Sedetik kemudian dia ber-kufufufu ria dan melihat kearah guardian dan juga Reborn yang masih membatu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyumnya yang biasanya namun lebih menyeramkan.

"Apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau perbuat Rokudo Mukuro?" Reborn yang pertama kali sadar dari dunia nya dan bertanya dengan nada dingin kepada Mukuro. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja dan tetap menampakkan senyum nya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku Rokudo Mukuro" perintah Reborn dingin.

"Aku muak dengan Tsunayoshi-kun, dia bilang akan memberikan ku apapun yang ku inginkan, tapi pada saat aku bilang ingin memiliki tubuh nya, dia menolak dan bilang itu tak akan mungkin. Dia bilang aku tak akan mungkin membunuh nya karena dia bisa merasakan kalau aku tak akan mungkin membunuh nya. Naïf sekali bukan? Karena kesal akhirnya nya aku membuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa saja mengambil tubuh nya dengan mudah, tapi karena aku teringat ucapannya yang menyebalkan aku tidak sengaja menusuk dada nya dan berakhir seperti ini" jelas Mukuro memasang ekspresi puas setelah berhasil melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Sudah kuduga.. seharusnya kami tidak mempercayaimu waktu itu.. padahal Dame-Tsuna percaya padamu. Tapi karena kau sudah melakukan nya, itu artinya kau-"

"Kufufufu"

"Apa yang lucu? Kau kira semua ini lucu!?" teriak Yamamoto.

Mukuro berjongkok, dan mencolek-colek Tsuna berkali-kali "Kufufufu.. Tsunayoshi-kun, aku sudah puas sekarang, mereka benar-benar termakan drama kita. Kau harus melihat ekspresi mereka juga baru kau bisa merasa puas"

Tiba-tiba Tsuna bangun, dan melihat ekspresi mereka, muka mereka terlihat pucat, kusut, kaget, dan bingung. Tsuna berusaha menahan tawanya dan langsung mengambil ponsel, mengabadikan momen tersebut walau hanya satu foto, dan Tsuna langsung terbahak-bahak tanpa henti.

"Kau benar Mukuro, ini sangat menyenangkan" kata Tsuna girang.

Mereka berdua diam, kemudian Tsuna seperti member aba-aba kepada Mukuro, lalu bersamaan mereka berkata "April mop!"

Tapi seketika Tsuna dan Mukuro yang tadinya sedang tertawa setelah bilang itu langsung berhenti begitu merasakan aura tak enak, ketika mereka mencari tau aura apa itu, ternyata aura itu berasal dari Reborn.

.

.

.

"I-itaii" Tsuna mengelus kepalanya yang habis di pukul oleh Reborn. Sedangkan Mukuro? Dia diikat dan dijaga juga oleh guardian Tsuna karena takut tiba-tiba kabur.

"Jelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi, sekarang" perintah Reborn dingin.

"U-umm… baiklah, jadii.."

[Flashback on]

"Kufufufu.. konnichiwa Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuna merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri setelah mendengar tawa nista itu.

"Kukira siapa, ada apa Mukuro?"

"Apa kau tau hari apa sekarang Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro.

"Sekarang? Hari rabu kan? Memang ada apa dengan hari rabu?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Mukuro.

"Kau ingat hari ini kita akan merundingkan soal famiglia yang kemarin sempat menyerang kita kan?"

"Ya.. lalu?" Tsuna penasaran sekaligus masih bingung dengan maksud Mukuro.

"Ayo kita kerjai mereka" Mukuro menyeringai ketika dia mengatakan 'kerjai' yang mungkin dalam kamus Mukuro adalah hal lain.

"Mengerjai mereka? Untuk apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi, tidak mengerti.

Mukuro ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. Untung dia ingat akan ketampanan nya yang membuat orang merinding(?). Karena itu dia menggulung niat nya dan memilih bersabar karena sikap bos nya yang sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang ingin Mukuro sampaikan.

"Sekarang tanggal 1 april Tsunayoshi-kun, aku ingin mengerjai mereka karena sekarang april mop. Tapi aku butuh bantuan mu" setelah Tsuna mengerti maksud dari Mukuro tentang 'hari apa sekarang' Mukuro langsung membisikan rencana kepada Tsuna. Awalnya Tsuna tidak setuju, tapi karena Mukuro bilang april mop hanya ada satu kali dalam setahun akhirnya Tsuna menyetujui rencana Mukuro walaupun intuisinya terus memperingati nya.

[Flashback end]

"Begitulah kejadiannya. Oh iya, darah yang aku pakai hanya cat dan pisau yang Mukuro pakai adalah mainan, pada saat ujung pisau menyentuh benda tersebut, pisau tersebut akan masuk kedalam gagang itu. Awalnya aku tidak setuju, tapi karena Mukuro bilang april mop hanya ada satu kali dalam setahun dan Mukuro bilang akan memberikanku kue mangkannya aku menyetujuinya dan ikut serta" jelas Tsuna, dan sebelum mansion kembali damai, terdengar suara teriakan Mukuro dan diakhiri dengan kufufufu nista nya.

-FIN—

Maaf kalo gaje.. Ritsuya cuman pengen buat fanfic special april mop. Ritsuya sendiri udah kena april mop berkali-kali seharian ini T_T

Maaf kalau telat sehari upload nya.. dan judulnya mungkin gk nyambung sama ceritanya ya..

Sampai ketemu di fanfic Ritsuya lainnya!

Thank you for reading^^


End file.
